Mish Mash
by TheCompositionNotebook
Summary: This is going to be a 'Mish Mash' of random one shots, written for the prompts from the 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts' forum. Not sure exactly what kind of stuff there's gonna be yet, so we'll find out!
1. Valentine's Prompt

**Okay, so this story is going to be a random mish mash of a bunch of different, most likely unrelated one-shots. All prompts can be found on the forum 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts', which I suggest you go check out! *Shameless advertising!***

**The first one is for the Valentines Day prompt on the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts forum! **

**'Your character has a near death experience and asks out the person they're in love with.'**

**Hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

><p>Two people crept down the long, dark passageway. They held their guns and flashlights out in front of them, like shields against the unknown darkness ahead of them. The two small beams of light did little to illuminate their path, however, and they were forced to move cautiously.<p>

The man fidgeted slightly, his bullet proof vest making him unusually uncomfortable. His heart was hammering, and he was amazed that he could hear anything over the sound of his breathing. He never had liked the darkness.

He snuck a look over at his female companion, who was looking as cool and calm as possible. He could tell that she was apprehensive as well though; her breathing was faster than usual. But her hair still looked perfect, sleek, and shiny. It was pulled up in a ponytail that hung loosely down her back.

He started and shook himself mentally, realizing that he had been totally distracted from the current task at hand. Which was travel the length of this tunnel, find the trapdoor, and take down the UnSub before he could hurt anyone else.

They kept creeping down the stone corridor, his sneakers crunching over the loose gravel, her heels clacking softly with every step she took. Suddenly, his foot caught on something protruding from the ground and he lurched forward, dropping his gun and light. His hands scrabbled at the walls, and he could feel the fingernail of the pinkie on his left hand catch on the rough stone. He let out an involuntary cry as the nail was ripped from its bed and he slammed into the ground.

"Are you alright?" his companion asked fearfully. She crouched on the ground next to him, helping him sit up against the wall. She ran and grabbed his flashlight and gun, setting them down next to him.

"It's my finger," he said, wincing as he caught a glimpse of it in the light. There was blood streaming down his finger already, escaping from the red and raw place that had been previously protected.

"Oh my god," she breathed when she saw the damage. She quickly set the flashlight down and unbuttoned the very bottom button on her blouse, ripping the material off to get a strip of cloth. He was very glad it was dark, as his eyes lingered much too long on the little bit of exposed skin on her stomach.

She gently grabbed his hand and examined his finger, muttering to herself a little. He could hear her say something about infection and hoping it grew back. He knew the statistics of each of them, and would have said so had he not been slightly distracted by her holding his hand so gently. She slowly wrapped the strip of cloth from her shirt around his finger, wincing every time he hissed with the pain of the cloth pressing into his sensitive skin.

"There," she said finally, tying off the ends of the cloth. She patted his hand and stood up, training her flashlight on the ground where he tripped. "Looks like you found the trapdoor."

He grabbed his flashlight and trained it on the ground too; seeing very clearly that he had caught his foot in the little handle sticking up from the ground. He stood up carefully, being careful of his damaged and throbbing finger.

She hooked her foot in the handle as well and kicked it open, catching the little door as it stood straight up. She shined her light down the hole, and he set his beam down as well. They could just see a flight of dangerous and rickety looking stairs leading down farther than the flashlight beam could illuminate.

"I'm going to go down," she said firmly, peering into the hole. "You follow after me, alright?"

"Are you sure? I could go first," he answered her, making eye contact with her and seeing the little glint of fear lodged there.

"No, I want to be the one to get this guy," she said, glaring into the trapdoor. She slowly began her descent, stepping sideways on the stairs to try and make sure she didn't fell. He followed after her, albeit a bit nervously.

After about thirty steps down, they finally reached solid ground again. They quickly cleared the large room they were deposited in, though they stared with apprehension at the many doors leading off of it. There must have been at least thirty doors.

"I'll start on this side, and you start over there?" she whispered, indicating the far corner. He nodded and they separated.

He walked over to the first door on the wall to his right, reaching out to grasp the handle. He swung it open and stepped inside, pointing his gun around in case he came face to face with anyone. But the room was very small, and completely bare. He stepped back out into the large room, leaving the door open so they knew that it had already been checked. He prepared himself to repeat the process with the door to the right, swinging the door open again. But the room looked completely identical. Very small and very empty.

He checked two more rooms, both with similar contents, before he heard something that made his heart stop. She suddenly screamed, and there was a violent scuffling noise before she let out a small whimper.

He immediately ran out of the room, gun drawn straight out in front of him. The UnSub had escaped from one of the rooms and attacked her when she had her back turned. He now held her by the throat; a hand weaved firmly in her hair, which had come down out of its ponytail. He held a gleaming knife to her side, pressed firmly just under her ribcage. He was using her as a shield.

"You don't have to do this, Mr. James," he said firmly. "Let her go and we can work something out."

"No!" the man holding her captive roared. "I've lost too much already!"

"Listen to me, you don't want to do this," he tried to start saying, before the UnSub scoffed and started laughing.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I'm still here? I could have been long gone by the time you FBI idiots got here!" he stated smugly.

"Just let her go." He made eye contact with her, silently communicating, telling her he was going to get her out of this mess no matter what. She smiled slightly under his gaze, something the UnSub was quick to notice.

He tightened his grip on the knife, pressing it farther into her skin, which made her let out an involuntary whimper of pain. The blood started to soak the side of her shirt slightly. The UnSub saw this and started laughing, which just infuriated him. He made eye contact with her again, and she winked at him.

Before he really knew what was going on, she allowed her legs to give out and she had dropped to the ground, out of the UnSub's arms, letting out a small scream as th knife was ripped from her side.

He didn't hesitate for a second. He took aim and shot, bullet finding its target. The UnSub whirled around and grunted in pain, before lumbering towards him. The shoulder wound had done little to stop him. The UnSub now ran at him, waving the knife in the air frantically. He shot again, and this time, the UnSub went down. He pointed his gun at him for a few more minutes, making sure that the UnSub was going to stay down.

When there was no movement from the defeated man, he ran over to where she was laying on the ground, attempting to pull herself up into a seated position. He immediately helped her, allowing her to set herself against the wall. He checked on the gash in her side from where she had caught the knife on the way down, noting the amount of blood seeping onto her shirt wasn't healthy.

"Get down here! The UnSub's down, but she's hurt!" he yelled into his walkie talkie, getting the affirmative reply back. He started to try and staunch the bleeding, placing his hand over top of the gash and ignoring the pain still emanating from his finger. She slowly raised her arm and brushed the stray locks of hair out of his face, prompting him to look up into her wide, beautiful eyes. She was breathing heavily from the stress of the wound on her side.

They sat looking at each other for a few seconds, before she whispered, "Spencer. I like you, you know."

He sat staring at her, mouth open. He was amazed. "W-what?"

She smiled at him, before closing the distance between them. She brushed her lips against his just lightly, her hand still in his hair. They broke apart just as thundering footsteps were heard behind them, and she grinned up at him mischievously.

The paramedics rushed in, getting between them. He wanted nothing more than to stay by her side, but he knew that he had to let them work. They lifted her onto a stretcher and carried her out and up the stairs, and she winked again as she disappeared from view.

He followed, flabbergasted. Even when she had a great slash up her side and was bleeding heavily, she could still be amazing.

That morning, he never would have believed it. An hour ago, he never would have believed it. But his dream girl just kissed him. He got up the stairs, back into the tunnel and all the way out. He was in a daze the entire way. He suddenly stood blinking in the sunshine, and he looked down at his hands, seeing them covered in her blood.

He ran over to the ambulance that she was being loaded in and climbed in after her, shouting to his surprised boss that he was going to ride with her. He grabbed a towel and wiped most of the blood off of his hands, hitting his finger again and letting out another small groan of pain.

One of the paramedics turned to him and asked to look at his finger, and he obliged, holding out his left hand. He quickly found her hand in his right and looked down at her, seeing that she was smiling weakly at him again.

As long as she was going to be okay, he had never been happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make my day!<strong>


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**I wrote this one for the prompt 'Your character gets a visitor in the middle of the night'. **

**Go read, I'll put my random rambling down at the bottom. XD**

* * *

><p>JJ shot up in bed, gasping and shaking slightly. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, trying not to focus on the dream she just had. Henry was safe at home with Will. He hadn't been abducted by an UnSub.<p>

She looked over at the glowing clock on the little nightstand between the two beds that occupied the room, noting that it was almost three in the morning. She sighed and lay back down, trying to erase the images she had dreamt from her mind. It usually wasn't hard; she never was one to remember her dreams. Though she was finding it exceptionally hard to erase the images of a terrified Henry.

She finally decided that she would get up to get a drink of water, throwing the covers off of herself and feeling the rush of cool air hit her bare legs. She shivered slightly as she got up, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Reid, who she was roomed with on this trip. She looked over at him as she made her way to the bathroom, and couldn't help but smile when she saw that he was all tangled up in his blankets.

She grabbed a little paper cup and filled it with water from the faucet, wincing a little bit at the taste. But the cool liquid soothed her throat a bit, and she swallowed it gratefully. She looked in the bathroom mirror and brushed a few stray hairs down before crumpling the cup up and throwing it into the garbage can.

She was just about to exit the bathroom and turn off the light when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She could just see something moving, illuminated by the light from the bathroom. She took a step into the room, looking over at the wall where she thought she saw something.

She nearly screamed. She jumped away from it like it was a wildfire, nearly tripping over the pair of sneakers laid out by the wall. She stared at it for a few seconds, trying to figure out what it was, while disgusted and creeped out at the same time. It was nearly four inches long, and it was a disgusting brownish-yellow color. And it had way too many legs. It suddenly scuttled quickly a few feet across the wall and she jumped back again, near terrified.

Once it stopped moving again she stared at it with wide eyes, breathing heavily again. It moved way too fast to be normal. It freaked her out even more.

"Spence!" she hissed, moving over towards where he was sleeping, not once taking her eyes off of it. She batted at his foot, the closest part of him she could reach. "Spence!"

He mumbled and wriggled around a little bit and she batted at his foot again. Finally, he said, "JJ? What time is it? What's going on?"

"Spence. Get up. I need your help," she said, cursing her voice for shaking a little.

He could obviously tell by her tone that something was wrong, and he jumped out of bed, wrestling with the covers for a few moments before he was able to get up. He finally freed himself and stood next to her, and asked "What? What's wrong?"

She still hadn't taken her eyes off of it yet, and she pointed at the wall where it was sitting. Once she saw him look, she took her eyes off it for the first time to see his reaction. He looked surprised, then slightly repulsed.

She looked back at it, feeling the same. He quickly turned on the room light, throwing it into sharp relief. That didn't help. It just looked worse.

"What is that thing?" she asked him, trusting his expansive knowledge to know.

"I've read about them, but I've never actually seen one in real life before," he said, taking a brave step forward to examine it. It scuttled back to the left a bit, and he jumped back like she had before.

"So, what is it?" JJ asked, keeping an eye on it. She didn't want it to disappear. She would never be able to sleep if she didn't know where it was.

"It's a house centipede. Scutigera coleoptrata," he said in answer. She looked up at him; amazed that he knew the scientific name for a bug he'd never seen in real life before. He didn't notice however, he was too busy examining the creature.

"What else do you know?" she questioned.

"Well, it's got fifteen pairs of legs, can run at about a mile an hour, have unusually developed eyes, and… usually doesn't bite," he said slowly.

"Usually?" she asked him disbelievingly.

"Yeah, its jaws aren't strong enough to penetrate human skin. Usually. And if it does bite, it's usually no worse than a bee sting."

"Great," she said, a little faintly. "Do you want to kill it?"

"Absolutely not," he replied. "That thing is horrifying. I'm not going near it."

"Well we can't just leave it there!" JJ exclaimed. "What are we going to do?"

There was a minute of silence while they just stared at it for a minute, trying to figure out what to do, before Reid said, "Go get Morgan. Tell him it's important."

She paused for a second, not knowing how Morgan would appreciate it. But the creature scuttled upwards again at lightning speed, and she jumped and ran out the door. She found the room number that Morgan and Emily were staying in, and she apprehensively knocked on the door. After a few seconds she heard someone start moving around in the room, and a very ruffled looking Emily answered the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" she asked grumpily, taking in JJ's appearance. She was still wearing a night-shirt.

"Yes, I do! And that's why I'm here! I need Morgan and his… manliness," she said awkwardly, brushing past Emily to get into the room.

Prentiss started laughing, giving her an incredible look. "Why on earth..?"

"Just go back to my room. Spence will show you," JJ said, ripping the covers off of the sleeping Morgan.

Emily shrugged and left, while Morgan groaned and tried to pull the covers back up.

"Morgan! Wake up! We need your help!" JJ exclaimed, shaking his shoulder a little. He opened bleary eyes, looking at her strangely.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"It's like three in the morning. Now come on," she said, tugging at his arm. She dragged him all the way back to her room, while he protested. She shoved him in the room first, following behind him timidly.

Reid and Emily were staring at the ceiling, and looking up she saw that it was now clinging to the space above her bed. That just intensified her fear.

Emily looked fairly disgusted, and Reid was still spouting off a few random facts. He was just in the middle of saying that they were poisonous, but not likely to humans.

"Reid. Please stop," she begged, not wanting to think of the possibility of being attacked by the gross little creature.

She looked over to Morgan, who was staring at it in concern. "What is that thing?" he asked.

Before Reid could start talking again, JJ said 'It's a house centipede. And please, just kill it."

"Uh-uh! I ain't going near that thing! I take on UnSubs, not creepy creatures with a million legs," he said, quickly, raising his hands.

"Oh come on!" JJ begged, clutching his arm. "I can't go back to sleep with that thing in here!"

He shook his head and backed away, saying, "Sorry princess! I'm not touching it!" He kept staring at it, and when is started running again he jumped along with the other three.

"Come on Morgan! Be a man!" JJ said desperately.

He just shook his head, Reid and Emily watching, half amused and half exasperated.

JJ looked back up at where the little creature had last occupied the ceiling, seeing nothing but blank white space. "Guys… where did it go?" she asked fearfully, hoping one of the others would have kept an eye on it.

Her heart sank when the other three all started looking around wildly.

Suddenly, Emily let out a shriek and jumped away from the wall. They could see that the critter had crawled up next to where she was leaning. "It- it touched me!" she said loudly. "It was crawling on my arm!" She started to furiously rub her arm, and JJ had to repress a shudder. She saw Reid pull a face as well, staring at it apprehensively.

Suddenly, a there was a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Hotch to be on the other side. He stepped in looking half asleep and confused that the majority of his team was awake. "What's going on?"

JJ silently pointed at the creature on the wall, and Hotch stepped over to get a good look. Once he had seen it, he too backed away from it. "What is that thing?"

JJ sighed in frustration. "A house centipede, and would you kill it?"

"Why haven't any of you?" he asked, looking around amusedly at the four agents. They all stared back guiltily.

"Have you seen that thing move?" JJ asked him finally. "It's the creepiest!"

Hotch laughed a little and bent over to grab one of Reid's sneakers. "Oh, do you really have to use my shoe?" Reid asked, pulling another face.

Hotch sent him a stern look and said, "You can wash it later." Reid fell silent under the glare, and Hotch began to approach the creature again.

It was at about the same height as his head now, so he had to raise his arm up to try and hit it. He stood still for a few seconds, arm raised, and it seemed like he had almost frozen. The four others watched him with bated breath, waiting for him to move.

Suddenly, the little bug ran away from him down towards the floor, and he jumped back as well, dropping the shoe in the process.

They heard someone chuckle from the doorway, and turning they saw Rossi standing there. "Really, Aaron?" he asked.

Hotch looked away sheepishly and crossed his arms.

Rossi chuckled again and moved over to where the little creature was. They all stared at him as he bent down, took his fist, and slammed the side of it against the bug, effectively killing it. He walked over and got a tissue, wiping off his hand and picking up the dead bug from the floor. He threw the tissue into the garbage can in the bathroom.

"Was that really so hard?" he asked, giving them all amused looks. They all looked a little bit awkward, especially the males. He chuckled again and started to walk out.

"Thanks!" JJ called after him.

"Anytime. Except, not at three morning again, please," he said, before leaving the room.

The five remaining agents looked around at one another.

"Let's never talk about this again," Hotch proposed. It was followed with a chorus of "Agreed".

Hotch, Morgan, and Emily all left the room again, going back to their own respective rooms. JJ looked at Reid, who was just climbing back into bed.

"Is it okay if I leave the bathroom light on?" she asked tentatively.

"That's fine with me," he agreed quickly.

She turned off the room light and opened the bathroom door as wide as it would go, allowing a fair amount of light to filter in. "You know Spence. You may just have something with your 'inherent absence of light' theory," she said as she crawled back into her own bed.

"I always thought so," he mumbled into his pillow, already half asleep.

She looked around at the ceiling and walls, making sure the first creature didn't have any 'friends'. She thankfully didn't see anything, and she settled herself down even farther.

It took a while, but she finally managed to fall back into a slightly uneasy sleep, he dreams now plagued with many legged creatures instead of UnSubs.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha, so if you've never seen a house centipede before and are curious, I suggest you go look it up. They're nasty. I have been suprised many times when I walked into my room and found one on my ceiling. XD<strong>

**Oh, and my uncle once did the exact thing that Rossi did in this story. I was amazed. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it! I'd love a few reviews! Rawr!**


	3. Revenge Gone Askew

**Aha, finally, something from me, right? Sorry it's been so long, guys. We're getting to the end of the school year and finals are in a week and I've got a lot of stuff to do. *sigh* In two weeks, though, I'll be back in full!**

**So anyways, I was gonna write this for one of the Weekly Prompts on the forum I admin for (Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts! Go check it out guys! It's awesome! :]) but I got busy with school (Grrr XD) and didn't get it done in time. Then we had the prompts from a few weeks open back up, so I finished it!**

**Anyways, it was originally for week thirteen, and I decided to do all three prompts in one story! (I'll put them at the bottom, because this A/N is already long enough.) I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Morgan laughed to himself quietly, looking over at the sleeping Reid and anticipating the sweet revenge he'd be getting in a few minutes. He was finally gonna get back at Pretty Boy for that stunt with his music player a few weeks back. He'd never really retaliated for that. But now, almost two full months later, Reid wouldn't be expecting him to pull anything. In fact, Reid would probably be thinking that he'd forgotten, or let it go.<p>

Morgan snatched a small package from his go-bag, taking it into the hotel bathroom. On the outside it looked perfectly normal, unsuspicious. It seemed completely innocent. Though when Morgan opened it up, even knowing the contents, he couldn't suppress a shudder. The thing creeped him out, and that was really saying something.

He pulled out the flashlight first, putting it down on the bathroom counter. Then he reached in again and grabbed _it. _The creepiest type of Halloween mask he'd ever seen in his entire life. It looked like some half decomposed something, with wisps of grey hair and a bunch of yellow fangs sticking out at odd angles. Covered in blood, of course.

He peeked out the door at Reid one more time, and saw him stir slightly. Morgan froze for a second as he watched his younger friend, but he appeared to just move slightly and fall still again. He knew that Reid would be freaked out by this. Anyone would be, but combined with his fear of the dark… He'd definitely be getting his revenge tonight.

He took one more look at the mask in his hands before placing it on his head. The plastic laid against his head oddly and he had to play with it a little bit so that he could actually see out of the eye holes. His vision was oddly restricted, he only had . He looked at himself in the mirror and recoiled slightly before smirking, grabbing the flashlight, and stepping into the main room. He also turned off the bathroom light so that it was completely dark.

He turned the flashlight on and trained it on the mask as he began walking over towards Reid's bed. He nearly tripped twice on something or other that had been left on the floor, most likely the kid's converse shoes, but he eventually managed to make it over next to the sleeping man. He got down a bit closer and was prepared to wake him up, but before he even laid a hand on the genius, he could tell that something wasn't right. Was Reid…. Shaking?

He was. It looked like he was close enough to terrified. There were beads of sweat on his forehead. He tossed around in his sleep slightly for a few seconds, and Morgan watched him for a moment before he realized- Reid was having a nightmare.

Morgan set the flashlight down on the table and quickly turned on the lamp that was sitting on the little bedside table between the two beds. Reid gave a sudden sort of whimper, and Morgan knew he didn't have it in him to try and get his revenge now. He ripped the mask off his head and hurriedly shoved it underneath his bed behind him.

"Reid, man," he said softly, trying to shake the sleeping man awake. But Reid just twisted in his sleep more violently, and muttered something that Morgan couldn't make out. His face twisted up in an expression of mixed fear and horror.

"Hey! Reid! Wake up!" Morgan said, a bit louder.

"No… Stop… Let me go…" Reid mumbled , his voice sort of slurred and hard to understand from his sleep. "I don't… want it… no…"

Morgan froze as he realized what his friend was dreaming of. Hankel. That bastard who had tortured and drugged Reid all those years ago. Morgan almost snarled out loud. If that son of a bitch wasn't already dead, he'd kill him. If Reid hadn't shot him.

He had no idea that Reid was still bothered by it, was still having nightmares over five years later. Though, what sane person would ever really truly get over something like that completely?

Not one, he realized. His mind slowly drifted to the night a few days before we he himself had woken up suddenly in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweat. Carl Buford still haunted him every now and then, and it had been so much longer for him. Back to when he was a young teen. For Reid, it was only a few years. Everyone thought he was mostly over it, as during the daytime, Reid appeared perfectly fine. He'd beaten the drug addiction that he didn't really think they knew about. He was alright in the field again, stopped being bothered by cases of kidnapping and drug use.

Reid suddenly gave another sort of pleading whimper, and Morgan snapped out of his thoughts. "Reid! Hey! Spencer!"

It seemed like the use of his first name finally snapped him awake. Reid stopped tossing around and opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times. "What? Morgan? What are you…" he said slowly, sitting up.

"You were having a nightmare," Morgan said simply. Reid's eyes suddenly cast downward, away from him as he realied that Morgan knew. Morgan could tell he was more than a little embarrassed.

"It's nothing, Morgan. Just a dream," Reid muttered.

"Reid, 'just dreams' don't normally have people tossing around and mumbling in their sleep like that," he answered back quietly.

Reid faltered for a second, before saying, "I'm fine, just go back to bed."

"I know, Reid. You were dreaming about Hankel," Reid sort of froze then, making an odd jerking movement with his arm. He looked like he wanted to say something, but stayed silent as Morgan kept talking. "No, listen. Reid, it's okay. It's completely normal. You have to understand that."

"Morgan, it's been five years, I should be over it by now," Reid said softly, sneaking a quick look over at him before his eyes cast back the opposite direction.

"No," Morgan said. "Do you know how long it's been since Carl Buford for me? And I still get the occasional nightmare. Brought on by the stress of the job, the experienced we have in the field."

"Really?" Reid asked quietly. He snuck a look over again.

"Of course. These big, horrible things that happen to us, Reid, we never really get completely over them. They'll always be there, and we'll have to deal with them. But that's the thing. We'll deal with them. You and me especially. It helps that we know we've got a group of amazing people who will always be there for us, right?"

Reid smiled a little bit and looked over at him again. He nodded for a few seconds. It looked like he was about to say something, when the look of horror was suddenly back on his face and he jumped a little bit, yelling out. Morgan tensed up for a moment, before Reid said, "What is that _thing_?"

Morgan looked to where he was pointing and saw that he was referring to the mask, which he hadn't shoved under his bed properly.

"Oh, nothing," he tried to say innocently, pushing it farther underneath the bed. Reid gave him a strange look.

"Why is… You know, I'm not even going to ask," Reid said, stifling a yawn and starting to lie back down.

"Good idea, man. It's late, time for sleep. If you need anything at all, you let me know, okay?" Morgan said, standing up and smiling at him reassuringly, before turning off the lights in the bathroom and the lamp on the side table.

"Alright," Morgan heard Reid say quietly as he jumped into his own bed. After a moment, he heard Reid whisper, "Thank you." Though it was quiet enough that he wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was really there.

"Anytime, kid," he whispered back. "Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the prompts I used were: 1.) Someone has a nightmare on a case. 2.) Morgan decides it's time to get revenge on Reid for his pranks. And 3.) A scream, a flashlight, and a mask. Yes, another story where Reid has a nightmare. Haha, I guess I just like to write these! XD<strong>

**Anyways, reviews? I appreciate each and every one of them! =D**


End file.
